A diffusion barrier is a thin layer of metal placed either between a metal and a dielectric, or between two other metals to act as a barrier against diffusion of at least one of the metals into the other metal or dielectic. Such diffusion may cause corruption, which can lead to undesirable side effects. Common diffusion barriers can range in thickness from nanometers to microns.